Happy Birthday, Takeshi!
by tetsia.howard
Summary: It's the yakyuubaka's 18th birthday. Here's to a great life, Takeshi! BL, 8059


Yamamoto Takeshi, the star of the Namimori baseball team, Vongola Rain Guardian and wielder of the Shigure Kintoki, was on cloud nine. No doubt about it. This had probably been the best week of the best year of his life, and it had culminated in this HUGE 18th birthday party his dad and friends had planned.

He'd finally gotten the Storm to actually notice him… and they'd been dating for almost a full year. His Dera was still really shy, especially around other people, but that didn't stop them from stealing soft, heated kisses whenever the opportunity arose. Takeshi was more than content with that, and with watching the bomber's eyes turn a deep soft green whenever they managed to steal their private moments.

So far this week, his team had won the end of the season tournament, securing the giant gold trophy for the school's glass display case for another year. He'd gotten word that not only had he been accepted at the prestigious college that Tsuna and Dera were attending, but he'd gotten in on a baseball scholarship; his dad had been overjoyed to hear that, since the college fund he'd started wasn't enough for the tuition yet. He didn't think anything could honestly make his week, or his year, any better.

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

Everyone was laughing and having a great time in the dining area of Takesushi. Tsuyoshi had closed the restaurant for the day and Reborn had hired Vongola caterers so the elder Yamamoto could enjoy the party as well. Hibari had stopped in early, before everyone got there, to drop off a present and actually wish Takeshi a happy birthday, making sure to note that he was still an herbivore. The others had started piling in as the baseball star pointed upstairs, letting the prefect leave silently out his bedroom window so he wouldn't be harangued. The baseball team had all shown up, along with Takeshi's closest friends and there wasn't a frown in the entire building.

For once, Dera wasn't spending the whole time arguing with Ryohei. He'd actually stuck next to Takeshi, and once or twice, the swordsman had felt his shy boyfriend's fingers twine with his under the table. Every time, he'd squeeze them encouragingly and run his thumb over the smaller hand, getting rewarded by a small smile before the silveret would turn back to his conversation with Tsuna. After the baseball team had left, Dera had gotten a little more comfortable, leaning against the taller youth as cake and ice cream were served.

It took about 15 minutes for them to chase down the nine-year-old Lambo and wash his face and hands. Another five minutes while Tsuyoshi and Nana dragged all the presents over and put them in front of a laughing, blushing Takeshi. The entire time, Dera's hand had been in his, hidden from everyone but Tsuna. That, of course, had nothing to do with the Rain's blushing… at all… He could see Tsuna trying his hardest not to laugh at his cherry-red face.

He noticed, through all the presents, that Dera's face was getting redder and redder. He still hadn't gotten to his boyfriend's present, though the others were very nice. He kept glancing at the silveret as he opened them, and noticed that Tsuna elbowed him in the side a couple times.

Once all the presents on the table were opened and Takeshi had thanked everyone, he felt a small box get pushed into his hand. Glancing over, he was puzzled at the fact that the Storm's eyes refused to meet his. "Take it, and don't let anyone else see, yakyuubaka," his boyfriend hissed at him. Not wanting to upset him, or risk the very nosy Lambo getting a peek at whatever it was, Takeshi slipped it into his pocket and excused himself.

He was puzzled when he opened the box… nestled in a bed of cotton was a very simple silver keychain shaped like a baseball. It was really sweet, but nothing to be that embarrassed over. He shook his head as he lifted it; really, who would have thought that the Smokin' Bomb could be so shy? It spun and caught his eye, making him smile wider. Engraved on the back was a simple heart, something so unobtrusive no one would notice it. Typical. He started to put it back, then blinked. And blinked again. He could feel his breath stop, and all of the blood in his body rushed in two different directions as he stared down at what was hidden in the cotton.

A translucent red square wrapper with a small piece of paper taped to it. All the paper said was, 'Tonight'. Tonight… oh, f-… He really was wrong… his week, and year, had just gotten a WHOLE lot better.

* * *

AN: This... I don't even know what to say about this. If anyone wants the lemony sequel, lemme know. I'm writing it up, dunno about posting it. But here ya go.


End file.
